Fanfiction? What's That?
by XXTheCakeIsALieXX
Summary: How would the creators of Total Drama Island react to reading some of the TDI fanfics on this site? Let's find out! Contains references to certain stories. A tribute to Winter-Rae and the Kobold Necromancer.


**Fanfiction... What's That?  
**

**Summary**: How would the creators of Total Drama Island react to reading some of the TDI fanfics on this site? Let's find out! Contains references to certain stories. A tribute to Winter-Rae and the Kobold Necromancer.

Just a random idea I came up with. I'm pretty sure it's been done before, but not with TDI. Enjoy!

* * *

One day at the Fresh TV headquarters in Toronto, Ontario, Jennifer Pertsch was on her computer. Tom McGillis strolled past her desk on the way to water cooler, and decided to make conversation.

"Hey, Jenny," Tom said, stopping and looking over her shoulder. "What'cha doing?"

"I'm checking out this fanfiction website I found," Jennifer replied, not taking her eyes off the computer.

"Fanfiction?"

"Yeah. People pick TV shows, books, or movies that they really like, and they write their own stories about them."

"Interesting."

Jennifer clicked on a link labeled "Cartoons", and began to scroll down the page when something caught her eye. "Hey, what's that say?"

"It says..." Tom leaned over to read better. " 'Total Drama Island'."

"_Our _show has fanfiction? Cool!"

"Click on it, click on it!"

_Click._

"Wow, look at all these stories!"

"Yeah... Who knew our show was this popular?"

Tom scanned the stories, and frowned. "Most of these stories don't look all that good, though... Some of these authors can't even write a summary correctly!"

"Yeah, and most of these stories are about Courtney and Duncan..."

"Ugh, I hate that CIT bitch!"

"What were we thinking when we created her?"

"We weren't. We were high, remember?"

"Oh yeah... Who's bright idea was it to get high to think of new characters for TDI?"

"Burt from accounting."

"Oh yeah."

Jennifer continued to scroll down the stories page. "Well, not all of these look that bad... Here's one called 'I'm On Your Side' by someone called Winter-Rae."

"The summary looks interesting... Let's take a look."

_Click_.

...

...

"Wow," Tom said, his eyes growing wide in amazement. "This story is brilliant!"

"You can say that again!" Jennifer said, clicking to the next chapter. "Wow, this girl really likes fanon pairings! I mean, Duncan and LeShawna? Gwen and Tyler? Lindsay and Harold!?"

"And the plot is great! You think we'd get in trouble if we used this for Total Drama Action?"

"I dunno." Jennifer clicked on Winter-Rae's profile. "... Wow, this girl's written a lot of stories!"

"Hey, click on that right there... 'Favorite Authors'. Maybe she knows more good writers!"

"What about this one... The Kobold Necromancer."

_Click_.

"Well, his profile certainly looks interesting."

"Let's check out one of his stories... How 'bout this one? 'Total Drama Comeback'."

_Click_.

...

...

...

"... Holy _crap_!"

"This story... It's incredible!"

"This is _beyond _incredible!"

"The drama... The character development... The humor... It's all so... ... B-beautiful..."

"Tom... Are you crying?

"No! I... I've just got something in my eye is... is all... *_sob*_"

"Check this out... 'TDC2: Total Drama Battlegrounds..."

"Click it, click it, click it!!"

_Click._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Wow...! This is even better then the first!"

"And just look at those original characters! They're all so... Original!"

"Maybe we could track this guy down, get him to write for the third season of Total Drama!"

"That would probably be a dream come true for him!"

"I tell you... TDI fanfiction could use more authors like Winter-Rae and The Kobold Necromancer."

"Amen to that, Tom," Jennifer went back to the story screen, and a certain story caught her eye. "What the...?"

Tom leaned closer to the screen to make sure he was reading correctly it correctly. "... 'Fanfiction... What's That?'... 'How would the creators of Total Drama Island react to reading some of the TDI fanfics on this site? Let's find out! Contains references to certain stories. A tribute to Winter-Rae and the Kobold Necromancer.'..."

"... That sounds eerily similar to our current situation..."

"Yeah... Creepy..."

...

...

...

"Well... Let's check it out."

_Click._

**The End.**

**

* * *

**And that is where I end this pointless little fanfic. Kobold Necromancer and Winter-Rae, if you guys are reading this, let me just say that I meant every word I wrote! You guys are absolutely incredible, and I am a total fanboy of both of you!

Also, I make no apologies to Courtney! That CIT bitch can suck my **(Bleep)**!

Later, haters!

-XXTheCakeIsALieXX


End file.
